


GuroTober Day 31: MONSTER

by Guro_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Decapitation, Guro, Other, Snuff, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. After escaping from captivity at the hands of the Aether Foundation, Nihilego takes gruesome revenge on its captor.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains EXTREMELY graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 31: MONSTER

_Found you._ Plucking another couple of small sweet berries that had been hidden deep in the brush, Mallow put them into her small chest pocket. This should be enough for a nice dinner. Getting up and returning to the path, the brown-skinned girl with long green twintails started making her way back out of the jungle, but when she was close to leaving the forest, a rustling of leaves followed by a strange trilling sound made her turn around.

“Oh hey, what are you?” An odd creature was floating towards her from between the trees. Its translucent white body reminded Mallow of a jellyfish, with star-shaped markings around its bell, the wavy bright blue rim flaring outwards in a way that made it look a little like a large hat. Its several tentacles trailing behind it blended together, sort of looking like a cape, while a few shorter ones it held separate in the front almost seemed like arms, giving it an oddly humanoid tinge.

Something about its motions seemed a little ...off, unlike any Pokémon Mallow had ever encountered, and the lack of apparent eyes – or any sensory organs – didn't help matters. But as the creature slowly drifted past her in a graceful manner, its body shimmering in the rays of sunlight that reached through the leaves, Mallow's curiosity won out, and she extended a hand. “Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

The creature turned towards her, and in an unexpectedly sudden motion flew towards her, latching on to Mallow's head, wrapping several of its tentacles around her chest and shoulders, and she let out a surprised cry as the force threw her to the ground. Mallow started trying to push the monster off her, but its grip was too strong, and after a few moments it wrapped more tentacles around her arms, holding them stretched out and unable to reach for her Pokéballs.

“H-hey, what are you doing? Stop- Hmmm!” Mallow's protests were cut short as the creature forced her lips apart, pusing a tentacle into her mouth, the material having an odd almost glass-like texture, despite its flexibility, as Mallow bit down on it. She started squirming and struggling, but the creature seemed entirely unimpressed, its tentacle probing around Mallow's mouth for several seconds, before pushing deeper down her throat, eliciting a gagging sound.

As it started pushing its tentacle back and forth deep inside her throat, making Mallow fight back a gag reflex with every thrust, at the same time multiple of its other tentacles were also exploring over the rest of her body, pushing one strap of her dress off her shoulder and just tearing the other, pulling down her tube top, to reveal her firm, perky breasts, beginning to grope and squeeze them. But right now that really wasn't Mallow's first concern as she kept straining and thrashing against the creature violating her mouth, gasping for air in the short moments it let her between thrusts.

Mallow kept struggling, but before too long, she started feeling her lack of oxygen, as black spots started to form in her vision, her head throbbing, but before she could pass out, suddenly the tentacle in her mouth started pulsing, squirting a thick, bitter liquid deep down her throat and into her mouth, and Mallow couldn't control herself anymore and threw up her lunch, a revolting, acrid taste filling her mouth.

However just moments later, as Mallow was still coughing and gagging, the creature wrapped more tentacles around her head and face, giving her only a split second's terrified realisation as it began twisting, before her neck snapped with a visceral _crack_ , and Mallow's struggles instantly stopped, her body twitching and jerking for a few more seconds before going limp, a dark spot of urine forming in the front of her dress, as the creature just let go of her and started floating off towards the nearby city.

***

“Mother, are you sure the reading came from Akala Island? ...Yes, I know. But I've been searching for the last two hours, with no signal whatsoever. ...No, it's on, but... ...It could be. Should I return so tech can take a look at it? ...Okay, see you soon.”

With a sigh Lillie stowed away her phone, eyeing the small, inert Ultra-wave detector in her other hand. Of course if the thing was broken there was little hope of tracking down the escaped Ultra Beast. Back to Aether Paradise she went.

Unmooring the small speedboat she got to steer on her own for the first time in light of the situation, the green-eyed girl with the huge blonde ponytail carefully navigated out of the harbour, soon reaching the open sea and setting the autopilot for the large floating wildlife preserve and research complex that was Aether Paradise, as she took out a small folder of notes to review what little info they had on the escaped Ultra Beast, designation Ultra Beast 01, Nihilego.

A few minutes later, suddenly there was a rustling, followed by a clattering sound right behind her, and Lillie spun around – and froze. “You!” The Ultra Beast had, by chance or design, chosen her boat of all places to stow away on, floating right in front of her in the small cabin. Lillie immediately took out her phone to alert her mother, but Nihilego lashed out with one of its tentacles, knocking it out of her hand. “Ow!” She was already reaching for her Pokéballs, but once more the Ultra Beast beat her to it, tackling its surprisingly heavy body into her, slamming Lillie into the boat's console as it grabbed her bag, tossing it to the side.

Lillie tried to shove the creature away from her, going after her bag, but a tentacle wrapped around her ankle, tripping her, and she painfully landed on her knees instead. Before she could recover, Nihilego had already gripped Lillie's other ankle, quickly capturing both her wrists and holding them behind her back, as she found herself completely lifted off the ground by the creature hovering close behind her.

“Let me go!” Straining against the Beast's deceptive strength, Lillie was unable to break free, utterly powerless to stop Nihilego as it wrapped several more tentacles over her body, tearing at her clothes until both the white t-shirt and the pleated white skirt came apart, before tearing away her bra and panties too, baring her moderately large, supple breasts – her bust one aspect Lillie wasn't taking after her mother – and shaved pussy. “S-stop it! What are-”

Lillie gasped as one of Nihilego's tentacles brushed against her pussy, trying to close her legs, but the tentacles around her ankles easily pulled her legs apart. “N-no, don't- ah!” Lillie let out a surprised scream as Nihilego pushed the tentacle into her pussy, starting to squirm and struggle in the creature's grasp, but its tentacles didn't so much as budge. “Please, no...” Only tightening its grip on her, the creature began thrusting back and forth inside Lillie's pussy, more of its tentacles slithering over her body, wrapping around and roughly squeezing her breasts, as the girl started sobbing.

However after several moments of it raping her, Lillie felt one of Nihilego's tentacles loop around her neck, gasping as it suddenly wrapped shut, cutting off her air. Her eyes widening in fear, Lillie began struggling against the creature with all her might, but it still wasn't any good, Nihilego seeming completely unfazed as it continued raping and strangling her.

Desperately straining, gasping and choking, Lillie's vision soon started swimming from both her tears and lack of oxygen, as Nihilego thrust inside her pussy faster and harder, and before too long, she could hear her own heartbeat hammering in her head, both her own gasps and Nihilego's odd chittering noises sounding muffled and distant to her ears.

Lillie continued futilely struggling, even as she felt herself start to weaken, when suddenly Nihilego pushed deep into her pussy, its tentacle pulsing as it spewed a thick, warm liquid into her, yet after pausing for a mere few seconds, it resumed raping her, causing some of the off-white ...fluid to drip out of Lillie's pussy as she shuddered in revulsion.

Her strength steadily weakening as Nihilego kept up its grip around her throat, Lillie slowly realised that there wouldn't be any help or last-second rescues, and she was about to pay the price for the sins of her mother, yet her body clung on to life with everything she had left, frantically gasping and struggling for multiple more minutes. But eventually, she felt herself slip away, a stream of urine running down her legs in one final humiliation, her body seizing up and then going limp as everything around her faded

***

“There you are.” Lusamine confidently greeted the Ultra Beast as it entered her private lab hidden behind her bedroom at the top of Aether Paradise. After an alert had been raised of Nihilego having returned, Lusamine had evacuated the remaining visitors and ordered the staff to stay out of the creature's way, letting it roam around the facility until it had found its way here so she could take care of it herself.

“You look stronger, the fresh air must have done you some good.” Not only were the energy readings it gave off significantly higher, but even to the naked eye, the Beast seemed to move faster and more steady than before, not to mention the faintly visible aura of red Ultra energy surrounding it. “But let's finish this. It's time you-”

However before the slender woman with waist-length blonde hair could even finish her sentence, much less send out a Pokémon, Nihilego hurled a vase it had apparently brought with it from her bedroom at Lusamine, much faster and more accurately than she expected, knocking the Pokéball out of her hand, leaving her forearm covered in multiple small cuts from the shattered glass. “Magnificent.” Undeterred, Lusamine reached for her next Pokéball with her left, but by then, Nihilego was on her, seizing her wrist with multiple tentacles, before bending it in two different directions, snapping one of the bones in her left lower arm with surprising ease.

Lusamine let out a pained scream as the Beast pushed her backwards and threw her onto the hard floor, cradling her injured arm in front of her chest. “Such power.” Before she could make another attempt, Nihilego had already torn away her belt, scattering her Pokéballs over the floor, rolling out of Lusamine's reach. More tentacles wrapping around her ankles to keep her from escaping, in short order Nihilego shredded and tore away her two-layered yellow and white dress with the large dark green ornament, her white and black pants, as well as her white underwear and even her heeled shoes, Lusamine's rather small breasts with somewhat large areolae and shaved pussy bared as she was left on the floor completely naked ...and wholly at the creature's mercy.

Holding both her legs wide apart, Nihilego lifted Lusamine's legs and hips, leaving her half suspended, half resting on her shoulder and upper back as it loomed over her. Several more tentacles creeping up her thighs, two pressed against Lusamine's pussy, giving her only a moment to brace herself before both roughly entered her, and she drew in a sharp breath as they painfully stretched her pussy.

Lusamine grit her teeth, gasping as Nihilego started thrusting into her, fast and hard, her mind racing to find a way out. Enduring the creature's rape for several minutes, Lusamine kept weakly struggling and resisting, yet trying to conserve her strength for the right moment, when suddenly it pushed one of its tentacles painfully deep into her pussy, eliciting a surprised scream. Both the tentacles inside her suddenly squirted forth an immense amount of some viscous, hot liquid, filling not only Lusamine's pussy, but her womb too, leaving a sickly, distended feeling deep in her insides

Pulling out of Lusamine, a surge of off-white liquid flowed from her pussy as Nihilego let go of her, and as she lay panting on the ground, Lusamine could actually see her slender stomach bulge out a little from all the fluid inside her. “I suppose I... kind of deserved this.” After all, her tests on the Ultra Beast hadn't all been entirely kind . But that didn't mean she was going to let that creature do to her as it pleased either. Abruptly turning around onto her one good hand and knees, Lusamine started crawling towards her nearest Pokéball, but before it was even remotely in range, several tentacles wrapped around her thighs and waist, stopping her.

A moment later, Nihilego started pushing a tentacle against her asshole and Lusamine gasped as entered her, though at least the creature's fluid smeared all around her crotch and covering the tentacle, lubricated it somewhat as it slid into her. She had been expecting the creature to anally rape her as well, but instead it pushed its tentacle deeper and deeper into her, before pressing against the wall of her rectum, and Lusamine just barely realised what was about to happen before she screamed in pain as the tentacle broke through her rectum, entering her abdominal cavity.

Screaming and thrashing, yet unable to escape Nihilego's grip, Lusamine could feel the tentacle slithering and tearing through her abdomen in a sickening sensation, a steady trickle of blood flowing from her asshole. After several moments, Lusamine got a nauseous feeling suddenly followed by a sharp pain in her stomach, and just seconds later she coughed and gagged as the tentacle that had pierced into her stomach forced its way up her oesophagus, before pushing her lips apart as it emerged from her mouth, covered in blood and bits of gore.

Tears streaming down her face and her whole body wracked with shudders of pain, Lusamine knew that even if they might not be fatal, her internal injuries would be extremely severe even if she were saved at this very moment, but Nihilego never let it come to that. Instead it wrapped a tentacle around Lusamine's neck, pushing down her shoulders with several more as it started pulling and twisting, and the woman let out a terrified shriek, beginning to frantically struggle.

Her scream cut off moments later as the force broke her jaw, followed shortly by her neck, yet Nihilego continued pulling until Lusamine's head tore off in shower of blood, her body still impaled on its tentacle spasming and shuddering, a stream of urine arcing from her pussy and splattering on the ground, until she went still a few moments later.

Nihilego continued violating both Lusamine's body and severed head, her face frozen in an expression of utter fear and agony, for several more minutes, leaving her bloody, mangled, covered in and filled with its fluids as the creature resumed its rampage through Lusamine's lab, until it eventually destroyed the anchor that had been holding it in this dimension, shortly after vanishing without a trace, leaving behind only a trail of carnage and destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. And what better way to celebrate than with some tentacle rape. Don't ask me how a tentacle monster from another dimension knows this much about the female anatomy, I'm no xenobiologist. Lillie's implicit age-up is mostly to comply with reddit rules, if you prefer, feel free to picture her closer to her canon age. (But also if you consider it a timeskip instead of just a selective age-up, that puts Lusamine close to 50, making her one heck of a MILF). Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
